Forbidden Fruits
by Huntress Of The Sea
Summary: Adopted. We only ever hear about the famous demigods, right? So what happens when a rag-tag team of half-bloods goes on an important quest to save the gods and immortality? When a daughter that shouldn't exist is involved? Time's running out. It's a chaotic group against fate. There'll be danger, excitement, a lot of laughs, and . . . romance?. Just your "average" demigod quest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I have adopted from RainyVapor. I am rewriting it a little and continuing it. So, this is not my full original idea. I am just taking it on. But I hope you like it! And thank you to RainyVapor for letting me take on your story!**

* * *

><p><span>Forbidden Fruits<span>

_Adopted from RainyVapor/Kathrin-D-of-Zeus/Kathrin Lovegood's "The Quest"_

Written by: "Huntress of the Sea"

* * *

><p>Lissandra sighed and leaned back against a tree trunk. It was so hard for her, being a daughter of Zeus. Everyone who met her though <em>'just because I can't control your dad, I'm going to control you'! <em>Even her best friends, Nyx and Alex, acted that way to her. Nyx Sanchez and Alex Ryan were siblings, daughters of Hades actually. Both of them were feisty and headstrong, just like Lissa.

Lissa began laughing softly under her breath as she watched her best guy friend (not her boyfriend, as many new campers often assumed), Logan Winter-John try to steal Emily Parker's favourite blue and bronze thread bracelet. Logan was a son of Hermes and Emily was a daughter of Apollo.

"Ha!" Logan taunted. "I bet you can't get this bracelet from me!" Lissa shook her head sadly at him. Logan would never learn. Last time Logan stole something, it was Percy Jackson's lucky charm (the camp didn't even know he _had _a lucky charm). The result of that theft was not pretty. What happened was a full-fledged Capture the Flag war – not a game – a war. Hermes versus Poseidon. Of course the Poseidon side won, but only barely. How that happened still remained a mystery.

"_Lissa!_" Emily shrieked. "Stop your boyfriend! He's got my bracelet!"

"Um . . . no I won't. Just 'cause you called him my boyfriend," Lissa replied. Ten more minutes of Emily chasing Logan went by.

"Fine, you leave me no choice," Emily decided, panting. Lissa watched calmly as her friend but a bow and an arrow out of nowhere. Knocking the arrow she aimed at Logan and drew back. Logan tried to escape by running past Lissa. As he did, Lissa stuck her foot out, catching Logan's as he ran. Logan flailed forward and Lissa grabbed the bracelet from his hand as he did. She tossed it back to Emily, who caught it eagerly. Lissa sent up a quick prayer to her father, she knew Logan would start scolding her. That was something she did not really want to get into.


	2. Chapter 2

Callum's POV

Kamryn was steaming; I could literally see the smoke blowing out of her ears. Now let me ask this, if you saw a daughter of Apollo raging what would you do? The only logical thing really; run, hide, and pray to the gods she doesn't find me! As for why I'm being chased, I can honestly blame Logan and the Stoll brothers for this.

Like a normal day, I started out being hungry, but somehow I wound up like this. But the weirdest thing is, I don't even know what I supposedly did. _Hmm . . . _I thought, _Maybe I should come out of hiding – never mind. Now I remember what Ella said. _Ella or Eleanor D'Arcy is Kamryn's best friend. I gave both of the girls nickname, so it was Eleanor or Ella for her, for Kamryn it was either that or Klepto. I just didn't call her that her face. And I only used it in confidence.

"Callum McKindly, son of Athena; you will pay for this!" I heard being screamed by a very, _very _angry daughter of Apollo. Cautiously, I crept of my hiding spot and stood nervously in front of her.

"Before you kill me, can I ask what I did?" I whimpered. Kamryn's harsh glare softened slightly.

"Wait, you don't know what you did?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I have no idea," I said confused. She nodded like she was suddenly satisfied.

"'K, then you probably didn't do it. Any idea who did?" she said sighing. Since she was probably still upset with me, I decided not to roll my eyes; after all it wasn't too hard to guess.

"Probably the Stoll brother and-or Logan," I told her, still a bit confused on why she was mad in the first place.

"Thanks!" she called; and with that Kamryn Middleton ran off back to the cabins. As she did, I did a facepalm. I still didn't know what I had supposedly done! Time for this son of the wisdom goddess to go and find out.

Kamryn's POV

I was running back to the cabins at full speed. _Dang it! _I yelled in my thoughts. _I completely forgot to tell Callum what I was accusing him of. Oh well, he'll figure it out. _I added on the speed, set to get my revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I know, it took **_**so **_**long. Sorry about that. Certain . . . complications happened and I had to go digging through my laptop archives . . . but I was finally able to finish this! So, I am sure you were wondering what would happen, and once again, I must thank RainyVapor (not typing the rest, sorry) for letting me take this on! Now, without further ado – the chapter!**

Nyx's POV

"Nyx! NYX!" yelled my half sister Alex. I groaned and sat up in my bunk. _Gods, why does Alex always wake me up so early in the morning? _I thought swinging my legs out of bed. Slowly walking to the door of the Hades' cabin bathroom, I snapped my fingers and summoned up a couple of skeletons.

"Guard the door," I mumbled to them. Unfortunally my cabin has some people (cough, Nico, cough) who just walk in while others are in the bathroom. Let me tell you, it's not fun and nearly destroying a building can come out of it. After I finished in the bathroom, I dismissed the skeletal guards. I was about to leave when I saw Alex watching TV – and yes, the Hades' cabin is so amazing we have our own TV.

"Alex, are you watching Sailor Moon?" I asked her walking over to the couch she was sprawled on.

"Yeah, what's your point?" she replied glaring at me.

"No point," I muttered. Quickly I began walking backward towards the door.

"Nyx, sit," she said sitting up and motioning for me to sit with her.

"No thanks, gotta go, bye!" I said hurriedly. I turned and sprinted out of our cabin and joined the throng of people in the Common's (that's the name for the space inside of all of the cabins). _Thank the gods I don't have to spend my morning watching boring old cartoons, _I thought. _Now, who will have the honour of getting annoyed by me first? Hm . . . how 'bout Lissa? _I spotted Lissa across the Common's on a bench. I put on a cheeky smile and jogged over to her.

"Hey Lissa!" I called to her.

"Go away Nyx," she said sourly.

"Uh uh uh!" I tisked sliding next to her and poking her in the stomach. "Do want me ring Logan over here and make him give you a kiss?" I didn't quite get the reaction I was going for. Lissa jumped up to her feet, her electric blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"HECK NO!" she shrieked. "DO NOT EVEN THINK OUT IT! HE'S THE REASON I'M MAD!" and with that little rant she stormed off and disappeared into the throng of people. I blinked and looked at where she had run off.

_What? _I thought. _She's mad at Logan? Huh? Gods, I am so confused. _Lost in thought I slowly stood up and walked away.

Alex's POV

I was in the middle of watching one of my favourite Sailor Moon episodes when Nyx walked into our cabin looking very confused. And yes, I watch Sailor Moon; I think it's the best T.V. show. What are you going to do 'bout that?

"Um, Nyx? You okay?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "But Lissa was acting weird. Weirder than normal that is." I stared at her and nearly choked on the bowl of cereal I had been eating.

"Really?" I snorted. "Lissandra Lexington, daughter of Zeus, being weirder than normal? Not possible." I thought for a moment. "I think - "

"We've got a problem," said a familiarly annoying male voice. At that moment Nico fully materialized into our cabin. It's really annoying how only _he _know how to shadow travel properly. "Chiron wants all of us at the Big House." Nyx turned to him, even more confused.

"What? But I thought only cabin leaders went to meeting," she said. Nico shrugged and tapped his skull ring.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But he wants all of us there."

* * *

><p>"The cabin leaders . . . all of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades' cabin . . . good we are all here," Chiron murmured.<p>

"Wait . . ." said a very confused Travis Stoll. "How come you only wanted the leaders for the regular cabins; but wanted all of the Big Three kids?" Every camper present turned to Chiron with the same confused face.

"I was getting to that," Chiron said annoyed. Lissa sighed and gave a general dirty look. _Was Lissandra Lexington mad at her best 'guy friend'? _I thought. That was the only thing I could think of, based on what Nyx had told me.

"Gods, you really need to learn to wait Travis," muttered Katie Gardner. Mentally I cursed, as those two started yelling at each other. I saw Chiron sighed and rub his temple wearily. Travis and Katie went on back and forth for a while, yelling about I-don't-know-what. I wish they'd shut up.

Eventually, Conner Stoll stood up a bored yet annoyed look on his face. "Well, if this is all we're going to do today," he said. "I'm off." He took a few step towards the door.

"CONNER SIT." I flinched. I looked at Chiron, his face impassively upset. Everyone's face had the same shocked expression. Chiron _never _yells. No matter how mad he gets. We immediately all clamped our mouths shut and waited as patiently as we could. Which for Demigods is _really _hard. "Now I will continue," he said after a moment. "Rachel has had a promotion, if you would all listen . . . Rachel?"

I hadn't even noticed her up until now. But the camp's redheaded Oracle stepped out of the shadows into everyone's view. Her eyes seemed to be an even brighter green than normal. Her freckles stood out against her skin which had turned pale in what was probably fright. She took a deep breath and looked at all the campers individually. They rested briefly on Callum (Annabeth was . . . out, doing something. Probably with her laptop, since Percy was here), and I saw slight fear behind them.

"I had a vision this morning," she said. "A huge battle is about to take place, a battle involving some gods. We have to send campers on a quest, ASAP." Next to me, Nico nearly started banging his head. Nyx shivered, and I did my best to remain neutral. The faces of all the campers were the same: _oh-my-gods-why-is-this-happening-to-us-again? _

"What was your vision about?" asked Emily, the new head of the Apollo cabin. Rachel shook slightly.

"I – I'm sorry," she said shakily. "All I can tell you is someone is going to steal _all _the apples of the Garden of the Hesperides." There was a collection of gasps. Someone stealing _all _the apples? How was that possible? Wasn't there a guardian? And why was our Oracle looking oddly at Callum?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here you go. You'll notice this one is longer than the others. Most of the chapters from here on out will be around this length . . . or longer (refer to chapter five of Daughter of Three Goddesses to see what I mean). So, this chapter may seem, evil, to the character. But these characters are not my own creation, since it is an adopted story, and I must follow the choice of their creator. Once again, I want to say thanks to RainyVapor for letting me do this. Now, on with the story!**

Wendy's POV

This was _not _my ideal day. Me and my father, Nathan, had been driving down to the far tip of Long Island when our car decided to break down. That wasn't necessarily the bad part. It was a gorgeous day, the sun shining, a few white puffy clouds drifted lazily in the sky. A few bugs flew slowly through the air, and the tree leaves rustled in a light breeze. Down the road ahead of us, I saw a sign that said _Strawberries: Pick Your Own. _On a normal day, I would be all for going down and eating some, but it was too nice out to waste energy. Behind me I heard my dad hang up the call on his cell phone.

"Good news Wen," he smiled. "There's an auto shop about a ten minute drive away. I just phoned it, they gave me a way to give the car enough juice to get there. Do mind waiting for a while? Maybe you could stay at the farm down the road . . . just until I come back with a replacement car. Is that okay?"

"That's fine Dad," I told him.

"Good," he said giving me a hug. "Don't stray, I'll be back as soon as I can." I hugged him back and he climbed into the car. I watched as he jiggled and pushed a few things and the car sputtered to life. My Father waved bye and the car went off slowly down the road. I waved good-bye until he disappeared behind a hill. Taking a deep breath I started walking down the road towards the strawberries sign.

Pulling an elastic off my wrist, I pulled my chocolate brown hair with blue highlights into a low ponytail. My blue, green, and purple peacock feather earrings becoming visible. I walked down to the sign, but couldn't find the road leading in, weird right? I shrugged it off, not too big a deal. I found a large oak tree, and sat down against it. Without thinking I traced over the autographs on my shirt. It was a green tee shirt that read _Marine Biology Camp 2006. _

Closing my eyes and relaxing, I felt the tree quiver. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, maybe it was the farmer.

"Just who are you?" asked a female voice. My eyes snapped open, and I looked around. A woman about twenty was standing in front of me. Her facial features were angular, and her eyes shone harshly. Strapped to her belt was a large knife. Maybe she _was _the farmer; after all it is legal to carry a weapon for defence of land. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Was I trespassing? I'm just waiting for my dad to come back, is that all right?" The woman eyes brightened dangerously.

"Your dad?" she mused. "Just your dad? No mother?" I blinked confused, why did it matter?

"Um, yeah, just my dad . . ." I said carefully. A thoughtful look appeared on her face.

"Interesting . . . tell me, can you read the sign down the road?"

"Um, yes . . ." I muttered. A smile twitched on her face. She raised her hands snapped her fingers. From behind the tree two men stepped out. They were dressed in black and brown camouflage. Same as the woman. One had a pair of hunting knifes strapped to their side, a large bow in their hand, and a quiver bursting with arrows on their back. The second had a large sword hanging loosely in their hand, an empty sheath hanging on their side. I swallowed and tried to take a step backwards, but I was already backed up to a tree.

"She's one," the woman said. "Get her." The woman said it with no emotion. My heart pounded in fright. The woman stepped backwards and the men walked forwards. The man with the sword swung it quickly at my head. On instinct, I ducked. Just in time, the sword embedded itself with a CRUNCH into the tree trunk. The man jerked at it for a second, then it came out.

While the man was pulling his sword out, I made a beeline for the road. I didn't get too far, the second man stuck out his foot and I went sprawling. I coughed and rolled onto my back. Just in time to see the man pull out his knives and brandish them above me. He spun them easily and without thinking I raised my arm to block. My left forearm exploded into pain as two huge gashes appeared bleeding furiously.

Using my right arm, I pushed myself to my feet and ran. I ran blindly down the road, my arm stinging and smarting. I heard a ring of metal and a WHIZ sound. Cold metal slid by my leg, and blood started running down it. I stumbled and fell to my knees. The knife the woman had had strapped was embedded in the ground. I pulled it out and shakily got to my feet. I limped along the road back towards the sign.

An arrow zipped over my head as I ducked just in time. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed as loudly as I could manage. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" I kept going and flung my right hand backwards, letting the knife go flying. I heard a dull thud behind.

"You darn little demigod!" the woman yelled. "You could have killed me! GET HER." Demigod? What the heck is a 'demigod'? Whatever, more important matters now! There was a twang and an arrow pierce through my jeans, causing me to fall face first to the ground. My head thumped against something and I lay there dazed. Wearily I lifted my head; a pair of feet came in and out of focus in my vision. They had . . . leather laced sandals and . . . was that green skin? I must be hallucinating. All I could think of when I saw that was: _not another one! _

"Not you people again," said a girlish voice above me. "Get lost." There was a sound like leaves rustling and muffled cries of outrage from behind me. Then two hands gripped my shoulders and suddenly I was sliding forward on my stomach. I screeched in outrage and swung out with my not bleeding arm. "Stop it!" the voice yelled again. I screamed and struggled the best I could. But I had already lost quite a bit of blood, and my wounds were still bleeding. My vision was hazy and my mind foggy.

Loose stones, grass, and dirt rubbed against my legs (my torso was lifted due to the person _dragging _me). The giant cut on my leg screamed and stung in protest as it got contaminated. I struggled and shook, and did whatever I could to get rid of my kidnapper. My injured leg whacked against something and I screamed in protest.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. My own voice sounded strange and my mouth felt like it was stuffed by cotton. It was only then that I realized I was being dragged uphill. Abruptly, the ground levelled out, then it sloped downwards. My body bumped hard and it slid down. The unseen person gripped my shoulders harder and did a fairly good job of not letting my go flying down the hill. I screamed and struggled and fought against them weakly.

Suddenly, the hands let go and my shoulders. My body pitched forward and I rolled sideways down the slope till I came to a bumpy stop. My head swam and my leg and forearm felt sticky with blood. Groaning, I managed to roll over from my stomach and on to my back. Looking up, I saw two faces looking down at me. One curious, the other bored.

The one looking at me curious looked friendly enough. He had deep brown eyes that seemed bottomless; like he held three thousand years of wisdom in them. He had a beard that was trimmed short, and short well-trimmed hair. A faint coffee fragrance drifted into my nose from him.

The other man looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. He had curly black hair, so dark it almost looked purple. His eyes were bloodshot like he had just been drunk. He had a plump face and looked like one of those statue/painting things you see. The ones that fly around. He smelt of something sour – wine I thought.

They looked at me, and for a second I looked back. Then I moaned and closed my eyes. Oh god, where was I? What had happened? Why was I kidnapped? This was all so confusing!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Done! So, I probably won't update this for a while. Why? Well, I need to finish my movie script before summer ends – and I still have wri – 'my friend Steve'. So, until my script it done, I doubt I'll update or write. Until then, very sorry! But, enjoy the chapter!**

Eleanor's POV

I raced through camp heading to the Big House. My older brother Pollux, had just gotten back from the cabin leader meeting, and he told me _everything. _Well, being his only sibling you can't really blame him for wanting to tell someone what happened. Oh, if you haven't guessed it by now, I'm Eleanor D'Arcy, daughter of Dionysus.

So, once I heard that someone was going to steal all the apples in the Garden of the Hesperides, I immediately wanted to know if he was kidding or not. What else was there to do but go ask my own father? Well . . . I supposed I could have asked another cabin leader, but I prefer to get knowledge that can be vouched for.

As I jogged to the Big House, I thought of how my best friends, Kamryn and Callum, might be doing. I was so relieved when I managed to talk to Callum _before _he talked to Kam. Me and Kam share almost everything, and when I talked to her that morning, I already knew she was mad at him. Knowing Kam, like I do, I found him and gave him a piece of advice.

"Callum," I had said to him. "The next time Kamryn gets mad at you, I have a suggestion. Whatever you do, _do not _face her."

"Why would I?" he asked me. "That's just plain stupid."

"You know what I mean. Don't let her catch you, that is, unless she calls you by your full name."

"Um, why?"

"Because, just do it. I know Kamryn, and if you do what I just told you next time she's mad, you won't get killed. Kapeesh?" Callum looked at me strangely, then nodded.

"Sure, whatever you say Ella."

I seriously hope he followed my advice. Because Kam was so mad this morning, even _I _was freaked out. As long as he was alive, I wouldn't worry.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I looked ahead at the Big House. I was surprised to see my father and Chiron standing over . . . something. I saw another figure on the far side of them. Chiron was in human form. Running up to them, I noticed Chiron's face. He looked extremely concerned, while as my father was just looking like his usual bored self. The saw the third figure was a dryad – a tree nymph. Her skin had a green tinge, her eyes were deep green, her hair was brown, and she was dressed in a green chiton and laced leather sandals.

As I approached them, I realized that what they were standing over was a person. It was girl about two years younger than me, so she was thirteen. She had warm chocolate brown hair with blue highlights pulled into a ponytail. Peacock feather earrings adorned her ears. Her green tee shirt was covered in autographs and read _Marine Biology Camp 2006. _I gulped when I saw her wounds. She had two deep slashes on her left arm; her left leg was badly injured and covered in a sticky mess of blood.

Choking back a sob I said. "Who is that? What did I miss? What's going on?" I could tell now that this girl was clearly not a camper. My father sighed and rubbed his forehead. Chiron just ignored me.

"Clairanne, where did you find her? What happened to her?" Chiron asked, his concerned brown eyes flickering up to the dryad. The dryad sighed and folded her arm moodily.

"She was outside camp. Those stupid Hunters were after her, I figured I might as well step in before she got killed. Can't you do something about them? Their always disrupting my tree and every time a demigod shows up I have to step in and give them a good old fashion whipping. It is so annoying; nobody cares about the trees anymore!" The dryad, Clairanne, ranted. She paused to take a breath. "Oh, the girl also nearly impaled the woman – by accident of course, but it was still impressive how she fought against the Demigod Hunters." I winced, I remembered seeing those Hunters, they are really frightening. My father sighed bored.

"Yes, yes, we pity you," he muttered sarcastically. "Now you've done your job, go off and leave us alone with this brat – I mean girl." Chiron glanced sharply at my dad, but was preoccupied with the injured girl.

The girl moaned and mumbled, "Go – go away." The dryad shot one more look of annoyance at us and disappeared into a poof of green smoke. Chiron muttered something under his breath and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"She needs to go to the infirmary, and we need an Apollo camper," he said, finally looking up at me. I looked back slightly annoyed, what does he think I am? Some errand girl? Sure he's the activities director, but I'm not an errand girl.

"Eleanor," my father sighed waving his hand in a gesture. "Go and get someone from Apollo for this br – girl." Now an order from my father is something I can't ignore. I nodded and sprinted off for the Apollo cabin.

* * *

><p>Coming up to the door of the gleaming golden cabin, I paused. Kam might be in there still steamed up. That would be scary, since it would mean a) she hadn't found Callum and vented or b) she had skipped venting and was heading for revenge. More likely the second one. She was more one for revenge rather than venting. Well, if she was in there, I might as well get it over with. Besides, I needed to get a healer for that girl.<p>

Mounting the step to the door, I knocked loudly. As I did, I heard the faint strumming of a guitar stop abruptly. A moment later the door opened, allowing me to see into the bright cabin. Everything was bright and shiny, the walls held different bows, arrows, and several guitars and lyres. A large floor harp was in the back right corner. There were also a couple moldy old scrolls on the floor, whether with music or bad haikus, I don't know.

Standing in front of me, a glittery red acoustic guitar in hand, was Emily Parker, the new head of the Apollo cabin. She had only been appointed about, maybe a month ago, and she had already gotten a reputation as the most threatening Apollo camper. If she ever had to resort a plan B, that plan was shoot the person. And the only reason I knew this was because I've seen it. I don't make people mad intentionally. Take now for example. Emily was looking at me annoyed. Her bright, sunny blue eyes were turned frostily to me.

"Can I help you?" she asked me. I nodded vigorously at her.

"Yeah," I said hurriedly. "This girl just arrived at the Big House and she's in really bad shape. Her arms bleeding, as well as her leg, and she's younger than us. Only around thirteen or something. Apparently she was attacked by those Demigod Hunter people and -"

"Say no more, I'll help," she cut me off. I blinked in surprise; did she have a bad run in with those Hunter's? Maybe, seeing as she was so eager to help. Emily ducked back inside her cabin for a second, setting her red guitar on a seemingly random stand next to a bunk. She grabbed a medic bag from a desk and pushed past me, heading for the Big House. Well, that was rude. Whatever, I shrugged it off and ran off after her.

* * *

><p>I got back to the Big House several minutes after Emily did. The girl had already been moved into the Infirmary and I had to waste some of my time looking for them. When I did find the Infirmary wing they were in, I found Chiron and Emily healing the girl's wounds, while my father was nowhere to be found. Well, if I wasn't so curious, I'd probably leave too.<p>

Walking in, Emily was chanting something in Greek, and Chiron was bandaging her arm with fabric and herbs. The girl was completely unconscious now, and she was twitching like she was having a nightmare (wouldn't be surprised). Chiron looked as calm as ever while treating her. Emily looked worried, her face scrunched up in concentration and sweat beaded at her brow line.

I stood there for a minute, watching them. It wasn't until Chiron moved from her arm to her leg that he noticed me.

"Eleanor, how long have you been standing there?" he asked me surprised.

"Uh, a while . . ." I mumbled. Chiron raised his eyebrow before sighing.

"Well, can you please fetch me some Nectar," he told me, not really framing it like a question. I frowned slightly and looked around for a canteen of Nectar. Once I found one I handed it sourly to Chiron. He took it and used it to clean out the girl's leg wound. After cleaning it, he pushed the canteen back at me and wrapped her leg with more fabric and herbs.

Emily finished her chant at the same time as Chiron. She wiped the sweat off her brow and sat back. Her wavy blonde hair was damp slightly with sweat. On the bed, the mysterious girl twitched and moaned faintly. I walked over to the foot of her bed and looked at her curiously. Emily stayed at the left side of the bed, while Chiron wheeled himself over to her left side.

We held that position for a few minutes. I was trying to determine who her godly parent could be, but she didn't resemble anyone at Camp. Eventually, she let out a louder moan and her eyes fluttered open for a second. My breath was caught in my throat – she was waking up! I held my breath, my earlier concerns forgotten. Now I'd be able to find out who this girl was! My heart beat in anticipation as I waited.

**A/N: Okay, I feel I should explain something. Every chapter will be in a different POV. Now, there are a lot of main characters (RainyVapor [now Kathrin-D-of-Zeus] created this) so, some chapter will have two character doing there bit. As has already happened. Just to speed up the POV process. So, until I get a chance to update, au revoir! Άνίτο! (that's Greek for good-bye) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes! Two stories of my mass update in one day! Awesomeness! I did most of this during a civics class – 'cause I'm that amazing. Was fun to write when I had nothing else to do. So, go on and read!**

Emily's POV

As the mysterious new camper girl twitched and moaned on the bed, I thought through what Eleanor had told me about her. She was definitely younger, definitely no more than thirteen, fourteen at the latest. She was pretty, but she was also different. After years at camp I could usually figure out a couple of gods that the new camper's parents might be, since everyone had something distinct about them. But this girl looked like no one. She was completely different. The fact she had been strongly targeted by the Demigod Hunters meant she was even more different.

The Demigod Hunters are just a few crazy mortals who saw a few too many things. They were clear sighted, and when they saw the monsters - well a couple of them got wise and found camp. They couldn't get in of course, but they still found it and now they pretty much did whatever they could to bring us down. The mortals thought _we _were the reason monsters existed; which isn't really true since it's actually _their _faults - we should be getting praise!

Now, when I had been coming to camp, several years ago, I got attacked with my satyr by them. The only reason I lived was because of the dryad, Clairanne. She really got in people's business. I didn't like people getting in my business. I was a reclusive daughter of Apollo.

The girl's eyes fluttered open and stayed that way. They were light blue and she stared up at nothing. I gulped and thought of what other healing methods I might have to use. I sort of kept this from others, but I was more of a killer than a healer. Which is a pretty sad thing when your dad is the god of healing. Though he did make some pretty deadly music and poetry. But still.

The girl blinked her eyes slowly as they came back into focus. She looked around curiously and confused. I watched her as she carefully pushed herself into a sitting position. Chiron wheeled in closer just in case he had to help her - better him than me.

"Who - who? What? Where am I? What happened? I feel sore all over," she said weakly.

"Well that would be because of the Hunters. They aren't really that nice and unfortunally you got caught in the cross-fire. Or you did something to make them realize . . . anyways, you're safe now. They can't hurt you here and you'll totally get all the skill you need to -" I cut off Eleanor's rambling with a glare. That girl wasn't right in the head. She was a daughter of Dionysus, and _way _to hyperactive, even for a demigod. I secretly wondered if she was on something, seeing as how easily it would be for her to get addicted. But she did get checked out, and just has extremely severe ADHD. I pity her brother.

"What's going on? I - I just remember people attacking and someone dragging me and - why aren't I still bleeding?" The girl had an anguished look on her face; she squinted at all of us as if unsure we were real. Chiron tried his best for a smile.

"Please try and calm down for now, you will need to rest in order to heal fully. You took some very painful and dangerous wounds, Emily and I have been working on you while you slept," Chiron explained to her.

"Which is probably why you're still sore," I said sourly. "I don't normally heal."

"Oh." The girl whispered. "But - but where am I? Why was I attacked and - and what about my dad? He'll be going out of his mind." I sighed and rubbed my temple. Why did _I _have to be the only one in the Apollo cabin when Eleanor came knocking? I didn't want to be dealing with this. I was tried enough from the healing magic.

"Oh don't worry about your dad!" Eleanor reassured the girl. "Just give us his name and we can send a message! There are tons of people who can get it to him past the Hunters. Hmm, the Hermes cabin would probably be best for that - or a satyr - or maybe one of the better fighters or -"

"Shut up," I told Eleanor. Eleanor looked down at her feet, crestfallen.

"Who - who are you people?" the girl asked.

Chiron gave her a wry smile. "I think the better question is who are you. Who are you really?" The girl looked at Chiron confused.

"I'm Wendy ," she said. "My father is Nathan and I'm one of the top students at International Opportunities Private School, or IO for short. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Chiron shook his head. "That's who you think you are, not who you really are. Have you ever asked yourself who your mother is, seeing as you live with your father? Have you ever met her, seen a photo, or even learnt her name?"

The girl licked her lips and looked at him nervously. "Well . . . no. But why should that matter? I respect my father when he wants to keep something painful from me! I know she died!"

I gave a short bark of laughter while Eleanor giggled. Chiron cut us off with a look and sighed. "She's not dead. She's alive. You're father lied to you about her."

The girls' reaction was instantaneous. Her face clouded over and she glared at Chiron, murder flashing in her eyes. Her shoulder trembled with rage. "How dare you!" she screeched, her voice rising from the quiet airy whisper to something so loud things almost rattled. "How dare you say that! My father would _never_ lie to me! He always tells me the truth – He would never lie!" The air was thick with tension as she stopped gasping, her strength gone.

"Should I sedate her?" I asked casually into the silence. Chiron looked at me and Eleanor gave me a look like I was crazy. "Well I could." Chiron sighed and turned back to Wendy.

"You father may not have known the truth, that is a possibility," he reassured her. "He may not have lied to you." She visibly relaxed. "However there is always a chance. But let us not dwell on that, I'm sure you are wondering where you are."

"But don't worry about it," Eleanor said. "You're going to love it here and -"

"Look," I said standing up, "I kept her from death's door, and I really don't care too much about this – so I'm going to go. Later." Before anyone could say anything I walked out of the room and left the Big House.

* * *

><p>I walked back down to the Common's and saw my friend Lissandra yelling at Logan as he bothered her. She was waving her hands around and storming away, only to be followed. Electricity sparked along her fingers. I sighed and rolled my eyes before heading over to them. They were in front of the Demeter cabin, for some reason.<p>

"Lissa!" I called. "Do you want me to shoot your boyfriend?" Lissa's face snapped towards me, rage filling her electric blue eyes.

"He is NOT my freakin' BOYFRIEND!" she screamed. "Go away!" she spun on Logan. "YOU TOO! You're nothing but a nuisance! LEAVE ME ALONE!" A bolt of lightning shot out from her hands and blackened the ground between the three of us. With another glare she stormed off to the Zeus's cabin.

For a moment I was stunned. "Well," I said, "you certainly pissed her off." Logan glared at me, his blue eyes hurt.

"I didn't do anything!" he argued.

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Now I suggest you find out what you did, apologize, and do it all before I shoot you." Logan opened his mouth to respond when I was suddenly tackled from behind.

"Emily!" shrieked my friend Nyx, hanging onto me looking worried.

"What now?" I snapped shaking her off. "This not a good time!"

"Help!" came the scream of the other daughter of Hades. "Someone _help!_" I looked around panicky; oh what mess was Alex in now? It was to be worse than I ever imagined.

**A/N: Okay, how was it? Did anyone get the hidden joke? Yes? No? Well, you don't know everything yet. Review, fav, alert or whatever to let me know you enjoyed it! Oh, and if you like me on facebook – same name as my pen name – I will be able to reply to your reviews! Of course, if you don't have facebook I'll understand. Anyways, please like me if you want to/can and let me know how this chapter was!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You can thank my friend and useless career's class for this. I was talking to her about fanfiction one day and then I had free time in class and didn't want to work on my book there so ... I choose to do this. Enjoy.**

Logan's POV

The sound of Alex's voice screaming for help certainly got my attention. My head snapped towards it and I looked around wildly. I knew from unfortunate past experience it was either something hilarious I could use as blackmail (which was always handy) in the future, or it was something horribly wrong and dark. There was a terrifying shriek and without a glance at Emily I darted towards it, eager to know what was happening.

I wove through the confused bustle of people in the Common's and came to a crashing halt in front of the Hades cabin. My jaw dropped and I let out an undignified squeak. The Hades cabin was _crawling _with _zombies. _And I don't mean animated skeletons or people in costumes – no, I was talking about rotting flesh and withering maggots and flapping bone and muscle tissue zombies. They were moaning with their unusable eyes rolling back and weakly flailing their arms in hooked claws to climb up the slick walls of the cabin. Alex stood on the roof, her skin stark white.

Emily ran up behind me and stopped dead, a sobbing Nyx in tow. I stared at the climbing zombies in horror; and watched in terrified awe as Alex tried to grasp a nearby tree branch to get away, only for the whole tree to crumble to the ground a moment later, dead.

_Well, this'll be fun, _I thought. Inside, I felt more like a little bunny ready to run. I wasn't about to let anyone see that though.

The blood was drained from my face as I stepped back behind Emily. "So, any ideas?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "What am _I _supposed to do? Shoot them all? They're zombies! They're already _dead!_"

"Oh. Oh right." I looked again at the zombies as Alex let out another plea for help. "Well if they're dead . . . Nyx's turn!" I turned to the other daughter of Hades, trying my best for a goofy smile - I think it may have looked more like a grimace.

Nyx turned to me, her face ashen and her eyes red from terrified tears that had been streaming down her face. She shook her head. "We tried that! Both mine and Alex's powers aren't working! And Nico's missing!" She looked at the disgusting zombies. "I have never been so afraid of the dead before. We – we can't do _anything._"

By this point, people were seriously starting to take notice. They were yelling and screaming and avoiding the zombies at all costs. I wondered how long it'd be before Chiron arrived to take things into his own hands.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "So since we can't seem to get any Hades back-up," I ignored Nyx's death glare, "It's time to go old school on these things."

Emily gave me a wary look. "What do you have in mind?"

I gave the girls a mischievous grin as Alex screamed again and the zombies let out what sounded like a battle cry. "Be right back!" I jogged backwards a couple steps. "Have a bow with flammable arrows ready!" Emily stared at me in confused as I turned around and raced off to cabin five.

In case you're wondering, I didn't have a death wish. I just figured that – based on all the zombie movies I had seen – the things would burn pretty easily. I mean, their flesh was dead and didn't that burn? I had just the place in mind to get a flamethrower from.

I dashed up to the Ares cabin, darted around the explosive-free path (because I was just awesome enough to know it), and over to the window. The campers were out at the arena, so I wasn't worried about anyone finding me. I quickly unlocked the window from the outside (because, again, I was just awesome enough) and forced it open. I could hear people panicking and – well I wasn't sure of the sound, but it made my insides clench.

I ducked my head in, glanced around, and saw a flamethrower hanging up just down the wall. I knew it was working because _all _Ares weapons were functional at any given moment. I pushed myself in until I lying on the window, my stomach digging into the sill. I gritted my teeth in uncomfortable position. Stretching out, my fingers were just able to brush to side of it.

The sounds of splintering bone and an ear-splitting shriek sent a bolt of fear through me and I lurched forward. This time my hand closed around the flamethrower and I was able to yank it off the wall. I pulled it back to me and pushed myself out of the window. I paused to shut the window and relock it, before running off, avoiding the booby traps.

I hesitated when I noticed everyone in the Common's had run away and were cowering in their cabins. The only people still out were Alex – trapped on the roof and swinging a bone from the Hades cabin to fend off the zombies – a fearful Nyx, and an angry Emily. Emily had her bow, and was looking at me with hate and disgust.

"This is no time to be stealing things, Logan!" she snapped. I gave her a dirty look.

"You'll be thanking me," I said, jogging over to them. I raised to flamethrower and flicked the safety. "These zombies are about to get crispy."

"Focus!"

"I am focused! Get some arrows ready!" In response Emily shoved her bow in my face. Two arrows were already on it, and Nyx was holding more. "Oh. Well stand back!" I pulled the trigger and a jet of fire blasted out, igniting the tips.

Emily twisted to the cabin and launched them; catching two zombies in the heads and setting them on fire. As she did so, I kicked up a pile of dry grass and lit it, so she could use it. Then I turned to the mass of zombies and squeezed to trigger.

Tongues of flame blasted out willy-nilly. I swung the end back and forth, creating a wall of smoke and fire. Up on the roof, Alex screamed even harder and started batting zombies back with the bone. If we hadn't been in danger of a zombie apocalypse, I would have laughed at the sight of Hades' daughter being scared of the dead.

We seemed to have things more or less under control. Until we realized the bodies weren't really catching fire. Sure, quite a few were lit up in fire, but the sure weren't turning to ash. So much for my brilliant-save-the-day idea. That still wasn't the worse.

Then the flamethrower exploded.

One moment, it was shooting fire forward like it should, the next it completely died. When I clicked the trigger again, and I heard a ticking sound and in a panic threw it at the zombies. A second later there was a fireball that smelt of gas curling up in to the sky.

"_LOGAN!_" Judging by Alex's voice, she didn't like that. Me, Emily, and Nyx backed away. My heart was pounding like a drum and I was completely out of ideas. A couple grotesque limbs dropped off the undead and I really couldn't help the squeak I made. Flames still licked along some of them, and the Hades cabin was singed. I judged only about five were . . . re-dead.

"Who's got an idea now?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Emily? Nyx?"

"I don't understand," Emily muttered, her eyes like chips of ice. "The flesh is dead; meaning the lack of moisture should have made it more flammable than living flesh but . . ."

"The dead usually only succumb to Greek fire," Nyx said quietly.

I flashed an irritated look. "Oh, _now _you tell us." Her face flushed. "Great – Emily you're the surgeon or healer or whatever – how can these things be reanimated? Maybe if we take that out we can kill them . . . or re-kill them or destroy them or bury them or –"

"Logan, shut _up._" I closed my mouth. "Let me think. If the body is reanimated, then it would have to be through some sort of electrical impulse. That's how we function. If the electrical impulse were to be _eliminated _they'd just drop and become extremely gross bodies again." When I looked at her I saw she was going to be sick. Alex whacked a zombies and it crashed – still functioning – a few feet away. "The electrical current would have to be eliminated or . . . or overloaded."

I had a flash of brilliance. "That's it!" I exclaimed, racing off. I heard all the girls screaming at me and the zombies let out their battle cry again. It made my blood run cold and I was nearly paralyzed for a moment.

I bolted down the line of male god cabins before coming to number one. I didn't even stop before I hit the door and started banging on it with my fists. "_Lissandra!_"

Lissandra's POV 

I had been sitting on my bunk, just minding my own business and fuming while the commotion (probably caused by Emily and Logan) went on outside. I didn't really care about it. If it was a big deal, someone would get me. I knew I should have been trying for the whole leader look – to show people they couldn't control me – but if my father didn't have to go grovelling for fame and self-assertance – I wasn't about to.

That changed when there was a frantic banging on my door and the sound of Logan screaming my name over and over again. Grumbling and scowling I got up and jerked the door open.

"What?" I growled into his face. His blue eyes were wide with terror, his face was pale, and his black hair was singed.

He gasped for a breath. "Lis –"

"Don't call me that!"

"We need your help! Camp's going to be run over by a zombie apocalypse." I gave him a look like he was crazy. "They don't burn, and Alex is about to be dead chow any minute!"

"_What?_" I felt a mass of terror and anger surge through me at the mention of my best friend Alex. At the moment I heard Alex scream. My face contorted into a mask of snarling anger. I was overprotective of my friends.

I shoved Logan aside and marched out. Then I stopped dead and let out a sound halfway between a scream and some sort of scary war cry. Grass was burnt, smoke was curling up, and the most disgusting zombies with flesh barely clinging to their bones were converging in a gross mass on the Hades cabin. For a moment, I was paralyzed in terror and disgust. That was before I noticed Alex standing on top of her cabin and playing baseball with zombies and a bone. Nyx and Emily were standing a bit away from the cabin, looking like they had gone through an inferno.

I charged up to them.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"They just started coming out of the ground and attacked us!" Nyx said.

"Back story later, plan of action now," I ordered. Sparks of electricity danced along my fingers as I stared at Alex with hard eyes. Logan ran up behind me.

"Plan is simple; you get angry and take it out on them!"

"Go to Tartarus."

Emily's eyes widen. "Logan's right! Their animated by the same means we are – electrical motor control. You can hit them with lightning, AKA _electricity, _and overload them."

I realized what she was telling me to do, and I felt unsure. I rarely had control of my lightning. It always just came out of me when I got upset. But then I met Alex's dark eyes, and I saw the terror. I saw the zombies were getting close enough to grab her and drag them down.

Rage hit me like a thunderclap.

My body tingled and I felt my hair shoot out straight. I raised my hands and arcs of blue energy danced along my fingertips. I screamed and it shot forward. There was a surge of power through me and a blue-white bolt of lightning latched itself onto the closest of the zombies.

Their bodies lurched stiffly before collapsing to the ground, steaming and smoking. I ran into the space they left, my hands alight with electricity. My blood roared and I was suddenly aware of a blinding explosion.

Then I lost myself.

All I could feel was power, unbeatable power coursing through my body and out through my hands and even my hair. All I saw was a dark confusing mass lit up by blinding blasts. Power was rolling off me and I was moving in deadly motions, electricity rolling over my body with every muscle twitch.

I started to give into the power. I was undefeatable. No one could stand in my way. I could feel it all throughout me. I felt myself raise my hands and gather a sphere of crackling energy between them.

And then Alex's face broke through everything. Her face, wearied and tired and relieved and scared. Scared of me. Something jarred me and I found all the power suddenly evaporated. My body felt dead, as if there wasn't anything left in it. Colours swirled in my vision as they found their proper places. Dimly I heard a deep voice say, "What happened here?" before the death in my limbs couldn't hold me up and I collapsed into someone's arms.

**A/N: Zombies apocalypse . . . how . . . **_**stereotypical **_**of me. I blame my friend. She claims and fully believes the world will be swallowed by one. Then I see images of me and my friends standing on top of a high-rise surrounded by weapons and arms and holding off a zombie army. I think that's where all this came from. My original idea of "something bad" here was some tornado/god in camp that Alex was trapped in. But no ...**

**So now, what has happened? Why do the powers over the dead not work? What happened to Alex's touch? How bad is it? Is it as the Oracle predicted, and the immortal apples are being stolen? Are the gods . . . failing? Time will tell. Time will tell. See when I decide to write this again!**

**Let me know your thoughts through either fav or alert or review!**


End file.
